Uchiha Secret Technique: Kotodama
|image=Uchiha Secret Technique Kotodama.png |kanji=うちは秘術・言霊 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Uchiha Hijutsu: Kotodama |literal english=Uchiha Secret Technique: Soul of Language |english tv=Uchiha Secret Seal: Power of Language |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Sharingan, Fūinjutsu, Dōjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Tenmaku Uchiha, Hansei Uchiha, |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} It is a powerful fūinjutsu created during the that activates during the deathbed of an Uchiha, to prevent any attempt to get their Sharingan. Overview To protect their dōjutsu to not fall into the hands of other shinobi who did not belong to the Uchiha clan, this fūinjutsu was created to prevent the Sharingan to be obtained by an enemy if its bearer died on the battlefield. For the seal be activated, the bearer of the Sharingan should do a blood sacrifice (as well as the Summoning Technique) and with their own blood must write the kanji seal (封) in the palm of their hand, then still with their blood, the bearer must flick their eyelids with the middle finger and index finger dirty with blood. Thus, the seal is active preventing the Sharingan to fall into wrong hands. If the Uchiha bearer of the Sharingan is killed, in its deathbed the seal will be released by drawing on its face rectangular seals around the neck, cheeks and nose, furthermore a semicircle is formed on its chin and a circle is formed at the tip of its nose. In addition, two tomoe (巴) are formed near the eyes of the user. When the seal is released and the technique is active, the eyes of the bearer are destroyed, usually being burned or becoming blind. After is likely that this technique has been extinct since there is no knowledge that Sasuke or Obito Uchiha (excluding Madara for having been resurrected and Kakashi for not having Uchiha blood) know that seal or had already used it. Influence Kotodama or kototama (言霊, lit. "word spirit/soul") refers to the Japanese belief that mystical powers dwell in words and names. English translations include "soul of language", "spirit of language", "power of language", "power word", "magic word", and "sacred sound". The notion of kotodama presupposes that sounds can magically affect objects, and that ritual word usages can influence our environment, body, mind, and soul. This Japanese compound kotodama combines koto 言 "word; speech" and tama 霊 "spirit; soul" (or 魂 "soul; spirit; ghost") voiced as dama in rendaku. In contrast, the unvoiced kototama pronunciation especially refers to kototamagaku (言霊学?, "study of kotodama"), which was popularized by Onisaburo Deguchi in the Oomoto religion. This field takes the Japanese gojūon phonology as the mystical basis of words and meanings, in rough analogy to Hebrew Kabbalah. The etymology of kotodama is uncertain, but one explanation correlating words and events links two Japanese words pronounced koto: this 言 "word; words; speech" and 事 "situation; circumstances; state of affairs; occurrence; event; incident". These two kanji were used interchangeably in the name Kotoshironushi 事代主 or 言代主, an oracular kami mentioned in the Kojiki and Nihon shoki. Kotodama is related with Japanese words such as kotoage 言挙 "words raised up; invoke the magical power of words", kotomuke 言向 "directed words; cause submission though the power of words", and jumon 呪文 "magic spell; magic words; incantation". Clan::Uchiha clan